You're Mine (Yaoi Fanfiction)
by WitherTheWolf
Summary: A yaoi fanfiction I made about a ship. LavalXCragger. M Rated for Smutty things and I have no regrets!


It was a beautiful day in Chima as everyone was at the Lion Temple getting their chi.  
"Use it well,use it wisely." Lagravis repeated to everyone who was handed chi. The orbs glowed brightly due to the power inside them. It was peaceful, everyone in line was conversing and it seemed nothing could go wrong. Meanwhile in the forest a friend duo were racing to get some chi.  
"I'm going to get there first Cragger!"  
"In you're dreams Laval!" They drove around the trees and up ramps. They kept driving until they accidentally crashing and thrown landing on top of each other.  
"Cragger get off me!"  
"I don't know Laval. I think I like this spot." Cragger laughed as he laid on top of Laval. Suddenly soft giggling is heard.  
"Laval did you hear that?" Cragger sat up to speak as Laval tried threw him off.  
"Hear that? I did." Laval stopped struggling for a second.  
"It's coming from over there!" Cragger got off Laval and ran into a nearby bush.  
"Cragger come back!" Laval ran after him. Laval had lost his best friend once and he wasn't planning on doing it again. What Laval didn't want to admit is that he was actually in love with Cragger and hid it the best he could. Laval walked past the bushes to find Cragger holding a strange necklace with a pink charm on it.  
"Whoa Cragger don't touch that." Laval snatched it from Cragger.  
"Laval do you know what it is?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Put it on Laval!" Laval didn't know why he decided to but he did and suddenly felt different. Cragger saw as Laval's eyes glowed pink for a second.  
"Umm Laval are you okay?"  
Laval shakes his head before looking at Cragger.  
"I'm fine. Let's go get some chi."

After waiting in line and getting their chi,Laval and Cragger were hanging out in Laval's bedroom. Cragger and Laval were laying on the bed side by side. Cragger was staring at the roof,ignoring Laval who was staring at his body. 'Oh god I need Cragger but I'm not sure if he'll accept me' Laval thought aloud to himself.  
"What?" Cragger turned to look at Laval.  
"I didn't say anything." Laval was confused.  
"Yes You did." Cragger moved to where he was hanging over Laval.  
"N-no I didn't." Laval blushed trying to just say that.  
"I guess that amulet tells the wearer's thoughts out loud." Cragger smiled mischievously. Laval gasped,feeling very embarrassed.  
"How long will it be until you were gonna tell me?"  
"I w-was planning t-to tell you soon."  
"Not soon enough." Cragger pulled Laval into a kiss,his hands going under Laval's shirt. Laval blushed as Cragger's hands rubbed his chest.  
"C-cragger." Laval felt powerless as Cragger removed his shirt.  
"Wow Laval I've never really seen you without your shirt." He smiled as he licked Laval's chest,licking between Laval's pecs. Laval moaned softly holding on to Cragger as he had his way with Laval. One of Cragger's hands reached up Laval's robe and rubbed up Laval's legs.  
"C-Cragger..."  
"What is it Laval?"  
"I-I love you."  
"I love you too ya little fur bag."  
Cragger kissed Laval again before pulling down Laval's robe,leaving Laval in just his underwear. Laval blushed,reaching down to pull down Cragger's robe. When Laval finally pulled it down they both were in their underwear. Cragger sat on Laval's hips brushing up against his hard-on.  
Laval blushed deeply rubbing where Cragger's erection bulges. Cragger moaned softly pressing up against Laval.  
"Mmm Laval I can't wait to make you scream in pleasure." Cragger got off Laval,making Laval whine a bit. Cragger pulled of his and Laval's underwear and rubs Laval's entrance. Cragger puts two fingers in his mouth,covering them in saliva, before sticking them deep into Laval's entrance. Laval moaned biting into one of the pillows on the bed. Cragger moved his fingers around, scissoring them every once in a while. After a few minutes he removed his fingers before positioning himself.  
"You ready Laval?"  
"Just put it in already Cragger!"  
Laval was practically begging for it so Cragger slowly pushed in,being rewarded by a moan from Laval. As Cragger thrusted into Laval, Laval's mind was clouded with pleasure. Cragger thrusted faster, holding Laval's hand tightly. Laval moaned loudly as he felt Cragger brush his sweet spot.  
"A little sensitive Laval?" Cragger aimed himself to where he would hit that spot with every thrust. Laval couldn't talk even if he wanted too. The pleasure overwhelmed Laval causing him to release his load and tighten around Cragger. Cragger thrusted into Laval a few more times before releasing his seed into Laval and flops down next to him.  
"Cragger..." Laval presses up against Cragger.  
"Yes Laval?" Cragger wrapped his arms around Laval.  
"If someone finds out promise me you won't be embarrassed and lie about it?"  
"Laval I wouldn't lie about it." He kissed Laval softly,reassuring him that everything is okay. Laval smiled,noticing Cragger fell asleep,soon falling asleep as well but a raven had a story to tell and some people might pay to hear this one!


End file.
